


Your Boyfriend Finn

by basilique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A fic to read when you just really need some comfort, Activist Finn, Blankets, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Finn is a good boyfriend, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Finn, Sweet, Tea, Woodstoves, cheer up darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: You've had a really bad day, and you can't help crying when you get home. But your boyfriend Finn takes care of you with hugs, cuddles, emotional validation, and tea.





	1. Chapter 1

The apartment is warm, and you tug off your gloves and unwind your scarf as you slip in from the winter chill. 

There is a lump in your throat, and your whole body feels shaky and weak. It's been a terrible day. You want to curl up into a little ball and cover your face, close your eyes, protect all the vulnerable, soft parts of yourself from the harsh light of the world. 

You can hear your boyfriend, Finn, around the corner in the little living room, opening the woodstove to stoke up the heat. 

The apartment you share is simple, but comfortable, with soft carpeted floors and thick walls that have managed to keep out most of the chill of the harsh Boston January. 

You take a deep breath as you hear him closing the woodstove and turning the corner to see you. You don't want to cry. You feel too _sad_ to cry right now. But as soon as you see him, the lump in your throat swells even bigger and harder. 

You stand, shaking a little, in the doorway, trying to get control of your feelings. But when he smiles, happy to see you, and comes toward you with his arms outstretched for a hug, tears swell up in your eyes and you gasp and choke a little, unable to hold them back. 

Finn's sweet smile vanishes instantly, and his eyebrows rise in surprise and worry. 

"Sweetheart, what--? What's wrong?" 

He reaches out and pulls you into his arms. They are strong around you, and you press your face into his shoulder as the lump in your throat becomes overwhelming, and you start to sob. 

"It was just...a really...bad day," you gasp out between sobs. 

It feels so good to cry. And to be held. Your tears soak the shoulder of his soft cotton T-shirt. His arms tighten around you, and he gently kisses the side of your hair. 

"Wanna come snuggle and tell me about it?" he asks.


	2. Chapter 2

He smells like clean clothes and aftershave. He's been home from work for about an hour already, and had time to freshen up, as he always does before you come home. 

He works for a nonprofit, planning the logistics of anti-war demonstrations and helping refugees of wars find homes and access social programs. He was a soldier, and the terrible violence that he saw marked him irreparably. 

Now he's an activist, fighting his own war against wars. 

But sometimes he still wakes up in the night, shaking and sweating, hiding his face from bright, loud dreams of gunfire. 

You have learned how to help him on these nights. You stroke his hair to bring him back to reality, tell him to feel the warmth of the blankets around him and the softness of the mattress under him. You rub his back with coconut oil, dab peppermint oil behind his ears and on his neck, kiss him on the eyelids. 

Eventually, you lay your head on his chest and just listen as his heartbeat calms, slows, as he drifts back to a more peaceful sleep. 

You love everything about him. His face, his hands, his scent, his body. His humor. His determination. His courage. His internal moral compass. The compassion that is as much a part of him as his breath. 

You love him, and he loves you, and you are both constantly working to show it better, to live better by it. The trust and strength you give each other is like a fountain overflowing. 

You nod against his shoulder, in answer to his question. _Yes, you do want to come snuggle on the couch and tell him about your day._

He picks you up and carries you bridal-style into the living room. He's gotten the wood stove going, and the room is toasty warm as he lays you down in the couch. He drapes a soft felt blanket over you, tucks it in around your sides, your feet. 

"I'll go make some tea," he says, and kisses you on the forehead before he goes. 

Alone in the living room, you tug one hand out from under the blankets to wipe your eyes. Outside, you can hear the familiar sounds of cars honking, of tires cutting through slushy winter streets. And inside, there are all the soft, ambient noises of your home. You are safe now, you know, and the stresses of the day are over. But you still feel like crying. 

Finn comes back with two steaming cups of cinnamon tea, and you sit up to accept one of them. He sits down and gets under the blankets beside you, wraps an arm around you. 

You pull your knees up to your chest, lean in to him. You can feel the reassuring warmth of his body, the rise and fall of his chest, the beat of his heart. 

He listens attentively as you tell him everything that upset you. You cry a little more in retelling it, and he rubs your forearm with the hand that is wrapped around you. 

When you've finished, he pulls you against his chest again, and you sit like that together under the blanket for a long time. It's warm, and comfortable, and you have almost drifted off to sleep when he suddenly speaks. 

"I wish I could take away everything that hurts you. Every time your sick, or sad, or you have period cramps--" you laugh a little against his chest "I wish it was happening to me instead." 

You kiss his pec, the part of him most easily in reach. 

"I feel the same way," you say. And it's true. You are a strong person, able to feel your emotions fully and process them by crying or talking them out. You do wish that you could take away all the pain in his life, work through it for him and make it go away. 

But he is a strong person too. And though you may not be able to take each other's pain away, you will always be there, each to remind the other of their strength. 

You finish your tea and set it down on the carpet, then come back to Finn's chest. You feel lighter, safer, stronger. You are ready to keep on taking the world with him. 

But first, you are ready for a nap. 

The two of you lie down on the couch, still entwined and warm under the blanket, and drift off to sleep as the snow outside spirals and pelts against the window.


End file.
